Get Out More, Granger
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Hermione always spends her time indorrs, so can Draco change her mind? Read if you want. My summaries suck. Rated T for...just one or two curse words.


Get Out More, Granger-DRAMIONE.

**A/N: Thank you so much for your views and all from you guys and on my story, so I have decided to yet make ANOTHER story about Dramione for the hell of it. I was out of school today for a hospital visit, and now I am free! He he. Please enjoy, and inform me if there are any spelling errors I am willing to change later.**

_**October 18**__**th**__**, 1998~**_

It was a late September evening in the Head's dorm as Hermione had her book enclosing her while her eyes skimmed every individual word. The fire -that was made by her house elves that helped her- was now very dim, and the cold fall enveloped her body as she shivered. She was going to go and find Harry and Ron later, but didn't really want to get up from her new book that she had gotten from the book store in muggle London.

She sighed. It was her seventh year and the war had finally come to an end around five months ago. She was in peace, but she was missing something. Freedom. Now all she was doing was reading in a crammed space with Malfoy on the other side of the room doing his ancient ruins.

Since she was part of the Golden Trio, she had been made Head Girl for the year. Everyone was ecstatic, and Ron even thought about making a small party for his ex-girlfriend. That was until Head Boy was given to Draco Malfoy, who was put back into school to regain some of his days at Hogwarts after doing deeds for the dark lord. He was always quiet except for the occasional exaggerated exhale or the mumbling under his breath. Now all there was in the room was the silent flipping of pages and the screeching noise emitting from Draco's quill.

Her hands had started to shake and her eye twitched. The quill was driving her nuts, and it took every ounce of patience in her to not yell at him to do it somewhere else. She had finally got to her senses and noticed that the annoying noise had stopped. Taking her book in her hands, and closing it with a small smile, she turned towards Draco. She gasped as his eyes had met with hers instantly as she turned and he took a stormy-eyed glance away to look at his hands folded neatly in his lap. Hermione cleared her throat, and went to open her book again. Something stopped her as she froze in place.

"What are you doing?"

She then closed her book again, and looked towards Draco who had a smug smirk on his face. She then responded sarcastically as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world at the moment,

"Oh nothing, just going through pages for no reason."

He gave her a glare and a roll of his eyes and started to write again. Throughout the night and maybe under five minutes, the noise had erupted her thoughts, and she groaned. He then gave a loud exhale and put his quill down gently. Knowing just from her impatience, he was truly scared of her and her hexes. She was just plain mean whenever something had bothered her during her reading or just sitting for that matter.

Looking at her once again, he got up and sat next to her. She froze and took her book; she set it down on her lap as if it was a precautious object. "What do you want?" she whispered, the question was never answered. She asked again. "I asked you a quest-""You just don't do anything for once." She looked at the git, his face completely sharp with his intrusion. "Me? I _do_ things!" she replied harshly. "Like what, read?" she looked down at her book immediately. "Granger… you need to get out for once. Get out more - and discover." He spoke softly, and she nodded back with a solemn look on her face.

It was _her _fault that she didn't do anything. The fact that she had gone back to Australia to retrieve her parents who weren't there- which had made her depressed for around two months- and then take care of Teddy for around a month before Hogwarts was up and ready again had made her completely nervous and an impatient person for quite a while. Taking it under consideration, she opened her book back up, and looked to see her place she had marked to read the words that she looked at very quickly, taking in every detail with her clogged up brain of classwork, homework, etc. - and Draco.

Draco got up moments later with a look of grimace on his face. "Fine." He spoke quietly, and turned to walk up to his room.

What he didn't realize was that he had left the quill and his parchment unattended.

**October 19****th****, 1998~**

Draco walked through his silver colored door, and heard the sound of giggling. _'The hell…'_ he thought, as he looked into the common room and saw her looking at his parchment. _His parchment. _That was _his_ for his eyes. Now Hermione had token it from the desk it used to sit at, and was in her hands. His hands had done differently. His were clenched at his sides, and his face turning red in embarrassment as her hair was slightly wet and damp-looking to give it curls that fell lightly to her side of her shoulder. He was speaking curse words under his breath, and the strands of hair had already started to frizz up on her.

"Granger." He spoke darkly, but it was a bit more huskily as he gave a more of an approach. She froze, and stifled a gasp as he stood at the edge of the couch. "What do you think you're doing?"

She turned and her eyes sparkled in shock. Her hair was actually much more beautiful and curlier from the front than the back. Her eyes had a bit of mischief, and her hands were a bit shinier. "Did…you just get out of the shower?" he asked in a bit of a rush. She shook her head, and smiled knowingly. _What is she up to?—'_Draco thought, turning his head in confusion. "I was outside in the rain silly. You had told me to get out…so I went out." She replied, her hair dripping onto her arm. He was shocked at the moment, and hadn't said a word. Her fingers snapped in front of his face, and he came back into reality as the water on her was now dripping on his bare feet. "Oh by the way, here's your parchment. I put something for you." She smirked, and put it in his open hand.

A few minutes afterwards, he looked down. It was for _her,_ so how was she to change what he put? He looked through the letter repeatedly, and then found in elegant handwriting one small little word with her signature next to it:

_**Thanks.**_

_**-Hermione Granger, Head Girl**_

He smiled. She got out, and then listened to him, even if he was a slimy git.

_**TBC, or leave it as it is? I think that this one-shot sort of sucked to be completely honest. Me and Dramione man….there's not any sort of way to describe my feeling for my REAL OTP.**_

_**Bye. .**_

_**-Kyra **_


End file.
